


her own lady badass

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda doesn't need Andrew, or any other man for that matter, to be happy or a badass or both thank you very much</p>
            </blockquote>





	her own lady badass

She finds herself getting back into the swing of things once Andrew is in confinement and she feels more relaxed than she has in months with a sidearm in one hand and a report on the Inhumans on the others. She truly does not think she deserved a second chance at happiness but the life of a housewife is not for her and she was miserable pushing paperwork at S.H.I.E.L.D but she gets it now. She can have both and be the badass everyone around her is afraid of while being the gentle lover that makes coffee for her partner before work and she can do it with whoever she damn well pleases.


End file.
